red_ryderfandomcom-20200214-history
Fire Away
Fire Away is a two part episode in the first season of Red Ryder. It marks the first appearance of Bombshell. Part 1 David hasn't gotten any sleep for 3 days due to a movie being shot nearby, and the sound effects have kept David up all night. While eating breakfast, the alarm goes off and David and Angelo head to The Lab. The crime taking place is actually at said movie set. Ryder rushes to the movie set where he discovers someone trying to kill the producer, Ryder was able to use his gadgets to stop the criminal and place them under arrest. While the producer thanks Red Ryder, Ryder mentions the sound effects keeping him up at night, and the producer reveals he has to fire the special effects guy due to budget cuts, after that, Ryder takes the criminal to prison. The producer meets up with the special effects guy, a young man called Lloyd Chester, Lloyd is sad about being fired, but appears to take it well. That night, Lloyd returns to his apartment, seeming really angry about being fired, he reached under his bed and pulled out a box. The next day, Ryder returns to the movie set to check on the producer after yesterday, Lloyd enters the office saying he came for his last pay cheque. When Lloyd left the movie set, he stole several props. He returned to his apartment and put on a modified United States Air Force helmet. At 3 in the morning, a man is seen walking around the streets with a flamethrower. The next day, Ryder arrives at the scene of a burned house, and discovers the house was owned by the movie producer, the producer reveals that he found a file unburned on Lloyd. Ryder is informed about another arson case where the house of a woman called Lillian had been burned, when Ryder talks to her, she reveals that Lloyd was her Ex-Boyfriend who she dated 2 years ago. Ryder investigates the inside of Lillian's home and finds an unharmed safe with pictures of Lillian and Lloyd together, but Lillian reveals that Lloyd took all the pictures of them together when they broke up, when Ryder asks why they were in her safe, she reveals she doesn't own one. That night, the producer is kidnapped. Part 2 Red Ryder is working on trying to find Lloyd in The Lab when he recieves a message on his communicator from someone who keeps making fire jokes, Ryder realises that it's Lloyd, but the man says Lloyd isn't here, the man reveals that they have captured the producer. Ryder is able to trace the communication to the firework factory and heads there, where he finds a guy in black armor with a black helmet, carrying a flamethrower and wearing a metallic back pack. Ryder snuck through the vents to get in and finally gets a good look at the captor's face when he removes the helmet, it WAS Lloyd. When Lloyd left the room, Ryder snuck through the room to release the producer, but Lloyd returns in time to catch them, he demands to be called Bombshell, also, he reveals that he was never fired from the movie due to budget cuts, but rather because of Ryder's comment about noise, he also reveals his plan to kill Ryder and the producer to take over as the new superhero of Ambrose City. Bombshell says all the exits of the building are locked and blasts a hole into the roof, before activating his jet pack and dropping a bomb into the factory, Ryder uses his grappling hook to grip onto Bombshell and gives the rope to the producer to make him fly off with Bombshell. When the producer is safe, Ryder difusses the bomb. After the bomb is difussed, Ryder summons a jet called the Ryder-Wing (Called the Ryder-Jet in this episode) and is able to stop Bombshell and have him arrested.